Hands Coated in Blood
by spottedleopard79
Summary: We watched while they killed our friends and family. We will not stand for this. Just because we are different does not mean we should die. The Coven will fight back. And this time: we will win.


This is a story I have wanted to do for a long time but have never know exactly how I wanted to do it. I hope you guys like this story as much as I do. Feel free to state you opinion.

Lame joke for the chapter: What do you get when you mix a Dinosaur with explosives?

Warning: cannibalism, gore.

**I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

The scent of blood sat heavily in the air. My fur was covered in the dark liquid. The man that lay before me no longer breathed, no longer lived. It was my fault he was gone from this world, and yet, I could not bring myself to care. With every death, every kill, brought me one step closer to seeing my master smile again. That's all I wanted. Was that too much to ask?

Maybe I should start from the beginning.

I was just a young pup when I met my master. I had seen many humans, even at that young age, but something was different about him. Maybe it was the way he held himself, his shoulders slouched in boredom, his eyes dropping like he was about to fall asleep. It could have also been his eyes. Even with the bored posture, his eyes gleamed in the sun. But I think the real thing that caught my attention were his hands.

They were covered in blood.

Another human's blood.

How interesting.

I had padded up to the body that lay before him and sniffed it. It had a weird scent. From what I had been told from my parents humans were bad, and that should mean the smelt bad as well. But this scent was glorious, intoxicating. Something I wanted more of. And my masters hands were covered with that wonderful smell.

It was that love for the smell of death and blood that got me accepted into my masters strange group. There were so many people like my master. All of them had that same smell upon their hands, but none were as amazing as masters. That is why I became masters first Pokémon. That was the first time I ever saw him smile.

Training here was much different than the way my parents taught me. Here learning new moves was not as important was knowing how to be silent and sneaky. Master and I were horrible at it. We both have a mean streak. Both our fuses were very short, so we tended to give up rather quickly and just run after our prey. After a full year of that, the trainers finally gave up on us. We didn't mind.

I soon learned that the Pokémon usually didn't hunt with their masters. They were there for protection. This I didn't mind, I would do whatever master asked. This also gave me a chance to talk to the other Pokémon that live with the group. It was during a hunting session with another master that I met Mint. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was not a happy Pokémon. I wondered why. This place was amazing. They accepted anyone, no matter how strange or weird. Heck, everyone here was strange and weird.

I asked her why she was so sad and she told me that she wished she could help her master more. I didn't understand and I told her just that. She explained that her master was a bad hunter because he was born with a disfigured right leg. The groups doctors had said that before the age of twelve he would lose all use of that leg. She felt so useless.

I didn't know what to say at first. It was a horrible situation for any Pokémon. Then the answer hit me. I told her that there was something she could do to help. I said that just by being her masters friend and being there for him that she could help him. That was the first time I ever saw Mints eyes light up with determination. Even though she had a few years left until she evolved, that was the day she changed from being the slow, weak Ponyta, to being the world's fastest Rapidash that she is today.

After meeting Mint, I had begun to think. There had to be more I could do for master. I wanted to be more useful. Deep in the forest where the group lived, there was never anything to protect master from. There was never anything to do. Those thoughts were what brought me to meet Steamer. Steamer was a mischievous Ghastly. His purple eyes always seemed to glow, a smile never leaving his lips. Now a days, his eyes are always dulled with sadness, that smiles gone. I wish they would come back.

Steamer told me he had an idea. A way for all the Pokémon to become more useful and for the group to be well fed. I wanted to know more of this plan and so I listened. It was an amazing plan, but one that only truly experience and smart Pokémon could accomplish. I wanted to try. We failed miserably.

The anger that radiated from the group's leader when we were caught was frightening. His eyes were aflame with anger and a smidge of hate. I thought I was going to be kicked out for sure. Then my master stepped forward. The anger he sent toward the leader was astonishing. I had never thought my master would stand up for me. After all, I was just his Pokémon. And then, the rest of the group started to agree with him. Their shouts echoed around the small clearing in which we lived. That was when my master became my best friend and I his.

Three years passed. Mint's master, even though he was now older then twelve, was still able to walk. Steamer was now a full blown Gengar. He was even more annoying than he was as a small Ghastly. I had even evolved into my stronger form. That had been the last time I saw my master smile.

Then the dark day came.

The government, or the Champions as the people of the towns called them, had found out about our group. Without any warning they came to our camp. They told us we could no longer hunt, that it was inhuman what we did. Mint had stomped her hooves angrily, her horn gleaming in the sun. I was proud of her. Years before she would have never gotten the courage to show her opinion on the matter.

The leader of our group stepped forward. He told them that this was who we are and that we would never change our ways. He was, though, willing to make a compromise. Meet in the middle so everyone would be happy.

The Government didn't agree.

They attacked us. They killed so many. I watched as my comrades, my friends, were killed. I fought back with all my might, but it was no use. We were forced to flee. Leader was dead, as were many others. Only ten humans of the group had survived the attack. Any of the humans that survived took in the Pokémon that lost their masters. I was thankful my master survived.

We were all angry at the Government. We were forced to hide deep within a cave. The only food we got was when we got lucky. I knew we had to do something. I talked with the surviving Pokémon and we all agreed. We would do whatever it took to feed our masters. Not only that, but we would make them happy again. The groups old rules no longer applied. We would continue to try, even to our very last breath.


End file.
